What do they now?
by Shiko-chan
Summary: Esta es una adaptacion del 5 libro, esta pasable, por eso quiero que la lean, que apsara ahora, de romance R&H, ademas de una nueva alumna de intercambio....


What Do They Know

Nota de una de las autoras: Bueno, como le voy a decir, esta historia la tenía guardada desde hace ya mucho tiempo, es decir, apenas salió el libro, Yoko y yo nos pusimos a pensar como sería nuestra vida metidas como estudiantes de Hogwards, así que lo comentamos con nuestro querido grupo de amigas que solo dos a parte de nosotras les encantan las historias de J.K. Rowling se quisieron meter como personajes de este fic, ellas son Chimiko y Tamai, (Lucy y Angelina respectivamente), a continuación nuestro primer chapter.

By Yokori Asakura Nadeshiko Hiiraguisawa. (Lorena e Ylse respectivamente)

Chapter 1: la nueva chica.

Otro año más comenzaba en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y como todas las otras veces, cientos de magos se aglomeraban en la estación de King's Cross en el centro de Londres, para poder tomar el tren que los llevaría al lugar en donde pasarían distraídos entre libros, hechizos, animales fantásticos y juegos como el Quidditch…

Para Harry Potter y sus amigos no era la excepción, ya que esperaban con ansias poder regresar el colegio y hacer las travesuras que solo allí pueden, además de hablar con los fantasmas, disfrutar de los mejores manjares y de aprender cosas nuevas (como en el caso de Hermione)…

El trío, que había pasado las vacaciones en la casa de Sirius, entró al tren y todos comenzaron a buscar por separado un compartimiento libre…por desgracia nadie encontró otro más que el de Neville…

-Bueno…espero que este año no sea tan pesado como el anterior ya que todavía no he terminado de descansar…- dijo Ron recostándose en su asiento un poco.

-Pues Ron…si vienes con esa mentalidad…déjame bajarte de esa nube, ya que el quinto año es el peor de todos…es el año de los TIMOS y pues…hay bastante que hacer…- dijo Hermione sin sentarse.

-Y por qué no te sientas, Hermione- le preguntó Neville sin mostrar mucho interés.

-No se si lo recuerde Ron…pero somos prefectos…y como tales, debemos cumplir con nuestras obligaciones…-

-Uy, cierto! Bueno pues…hablamos luego, vale- dijo Ron mirando a Harry.

-Sí…tranquilos! Nos vemos luego- respondió este recostándose por completo en su asiento, no se sentía en condiciones de conversar con nadie.

-Disculpen…- dijo una chica de ojos color miel y cabello negro y ondulado -…me preguntaba si me podría sentar con ustedes…es que ya no hay puesto…-

-Uh! Sí, claro! Toma asiento- contestó Ginny alegremente.

-Gracias! Mi nombre es Lorena Morgan…estoy en cuarto…- contestó la niña sonriendo.

-Hola Lorena... te presento él es Neville y él es Harry…- Ginny le sonríe al presentarle respectivamente con los nombres

-Eres Harry Potter! Nunca pensé en hablar contigo! Se mucho sobre ti! Es todo un honor conocerte-

-Igualmente, Lorena- contestó Harry sonriendo; por alguna extraña razón, la chica le parecía una mezcla de la inteligencia de Hermione y el fanatismo de Collin Creevey…

-Lorena Morgan? Qué demonios haces aquí! Qué te dije acerca de los Gryffindors! O peor aún…qué te he dicho de Potter- exclamó muy molesta una joven de quinto año de la casa de Slytherin, la cual era casi igual a Lorena, salvo que su cabello era más largo y más rizado…

-Lucy…! Pero…no estoy haciendo nada malo! Además…estoy cansada de que siempre le hagas caso a Pansy en vez de a mi! Este es el único compartimiento libre y no me pienso mover de aquí-

-Hay un puesto en el compartimiento de Pansy…vamos! No quiero que pases ni un minuto más con Potter y sus amigos…- Lucy tomó a Lore de un brazo y la trató de levantar, mientras que la otra forcejeaba para quedarse allí…

-SUELTAME! NO VOY A NINGUN LADOOO…- Lorena gritaba sin saber que fuera del compartimiento estaba el peor enemigo de Harry…

-Así que…haciendo escándalo en el tren, eh Potter- dijo Draco con la voz tan arrogante como siempre…Lucy se quedó como piedra…qué diría Draco si descubriese la relación que existía entre ella y la sangre sucia con la que estaba forcejeando!

-Yo no soy! Además…si estuviese o no haciendo escándalo, no te importa Malfoy- respondió Harry molesto.

-Modales, Potter, o tendré que ponerte en detención…ya que yo, a diferencia tuya, fui nombrado prefecto…lo cual me otorga el poder de castigarte cuando me de la gana…- Draco sonrió maliciosamente.

-Claro que no puedes! No de manera injusta! Además, Harry no ha hecho nada- exclamó Hermione al llegar a la escena con Ron a su lado.

-Pero miren quien llegó…la pareja perfecta! La sangre sucia de Granger y el bodoque de Weasley…les rogaría que mantuvieran sus bocotas cerradas-

-Malfoy…lárgate, si- exclamó Harry.

-Pobre Potter…me das lástima! Qué se siente saber que eres mucho más patético que Weasley-

-Cállate Malfoy! Mejor anda a cumplir con tus obligaciones y deja de molestarnos- exclamó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bueno…parece que di en el blanco! Mejor anden con cautela…los estaré vigilando todo el tiempo…- Draco caminó hacia la salida del compartimiento -…por cierto…Lucy Marsters…qué haces aquí- preguntó mirándola fijamente, ella todavía tenía a Lore del brazo.

-Eh pues…nada- Lucy soltó a Lore -…tan solo pasaba por aquí…- respondió ella nerviosamente.

-Ah si! Y qué hacías entonces con la niñita esa- Draco señaló a Lore.

-Ja! Eso…! Pues…la estaba molestando? Tú sabes lo mal que me caen las sangre sucias como ella-

-Sangre sucia…! Otra vergüenza más para el colegio! Cuando entenderá Dumbledore! Y de seguro que está en Gryffindor…la casa de los perdedores como ella! Bueno…es hora de irnos…vienes, Lucy-

-...este, pero...-interrumpió Lorena llamando a todos la atención-...yo estoy en Slytherin...-sonrío nerviosamente

-...¡¿qué!...-exclamaron todos indignados

-...¡¿cómo demonios puede ser que una sangre sucia esté en Slytherin, es imposible?...-exclamó Draco furioso

-...eso mismo es lo que yo digo!...-comenta Lucy

-...te haré la vida imposible niña!...-Draco sale del compartimiento muy furioso y anonadado-... ¿vienes Marsters?...-

-Eh pues…ya te alcanzo, si? Tengo que terminar de darle su merecido a esta sangre sucia- Lucy volvió a tomar a Lore del brazo, mientras que la otra no dejaba de mirar a Malfoy llena de odio…

-Gracias pues Lucy…que gran hermana que tengo- comentó Lore sarcásticamente.

-Cállate! No soy tu hermana! Bueno…por lo menos mientras dure el año escolar…no me conoces y punto! Por esta vez te sales con la tuya…pero para la próxima…ya verás…- Lucy se alejó por el pasillo.

-Es tu hermana- preguntó Ron asombrado.

-Pues…algo así…tan solo es me hermana por parte de madre…- Lore volvió a sentarse -…es que el padre de Lucy murió cuando ella tenía 1 años…luego mamá conoció a mi padre y pues…él era un muggle…lo cual me convierte en una sangre sucia y me hace tener un apellido distinto al de Lucy…- Lore sonrió.

El viaje hacia Howgarts fue más llevadero en compañía de la nueva amiga, que cuando todos se dieron cuenta, ya estaban legando a la estación de Hogsmeade…

-Bueno pues…a cambiarnos- dijo Hermione tomando su túnica del baúl. Ron y ella se pusieron sus insignias de prefectos y salieron a controlar el arribo de los estudiantes a Howgarts.

-…nos vemos en el castillo- Lore sonrió y fue donde los carruajes esperaban a los estudiantes para llevarlos al colegio

-Sabes…es una chica muy agradable…- comentó Ron.

-Sí, muy agradable y muy inteligente…mejor vamos a buscar a los otros- Hermione comenzó a caminar, Ron la siguió. Todos se encontraron rápidamente y se subieron en una de las últimas carrozas que los llevarían al castillo.

El castillo los recibió con las puertas abiertas como todos los años, con sus altas torres y con sus antorchas que iluminaban a cada pasillo con un aire de misterio…

El vestíbulo estaba lleno de estudiantes, los cuales se dirigían lentamente al Gran Comedor para disfrutar del banquete de inicio del período escolar. Las cuatro largas mesas, correspondientes a las casas, se llenaban pausadamente bajo el techo oscuro que era del mismo tono al cielo visible por las grandes ventanas. Las velas flotaban por el comedor, dándole un toque extra de felicidad a los rostros de los alumnos, los cuales miraban con atención a sus demás compañeros, para comprobar si tenían cortes de cabello o túnicas nuevas…

Harry, Ron y Hermione se disponían a sentar ya casi en la punta de la mesa de Gryffindor, cuando una chica de cabello largo y oscuro llegó corriendo hacia ellos, recuperó un poco el aliento antes de hablar…

-Hola Hermione! Es un gusto verte de nuevo! El resto de las chicas y yo nos estábamos preguntando si quisieras sentarte con nosotras…- Hermione miró a Harry y a Ron -…claro, tus amigos son bienvenidos también…-

-Gracias Angelina…estamos esperando a Ginny, pero en cuanto llegue, iremos con ustedes, vale-

-Bueno…los esperamos- Angelina se retiró rápidamente, dejando a todos confundidos.

-Quién era ella- pregunto Harry sin apartar sus ojos de la silueta que se alejaba de ellos.

-Angelina Albert…una compañera del grupo de estudio en el que estoy…- contestó ella al encontrarse mirando a la profesora Grubbly-Plank por segunda vez aquella noche mientras tomaba asiento en le puesto de Hagrid; eso solo podía significar una cosa…los de primer año ya estaban en el castillo…antes de que la profesora McGonagall llegase con la larga fila de los de primero, el trío y Ginny fueron a sentarse junto a Angelina como habían prometido…

Ni bien se terminaron de acomodar (Harry al lado de Angelina), las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y una larga fila de pequeños aterrorizados se abrió camino hasta llegar frente a la mesa de profesores…

Todos los susurros se apagaron y solo se pudo escuchar la voz del Sombrero Seleccionador, el cual les recomendó a todos permanecer unidos como hermanos; claro, para él era fácil…como no tenía que lidiar con personas como Draco Malfoy y sus amigos…

-Bueno…ahora al escuchar sus nombres, se acercarán, se pondrán el Sombrero Seleccionador e irán a la mesa que este mismo les indique…Abercrombie, Euan…- el niño identificado como Euan caminó hacia el taburete en donde tenían al sombrero, se lo puso y esperó con nerviosismo su decisión…

-GRYFFINDOR- gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador finalmente. El pequeño Euan se sentó con los demás y se escondió sonrojado.

Lentamente, la fila de los de primero se hizo cada vez más pequeña; entre las pausas que el sombrero hacía, Harry podía escuchar el rugir del estómago de Ron, producto del hambre que tenía…

El resto de la selección pasó sin ninguna novedad y todos los alumnos se alegraron cuando Zeller, Rose fue designada a la casa de Hufflepuff, ya que el momento de comer había llegado…El profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y sonrió tiernamente…

-A nuestros nuevos alumnos…bienvenidos! Y a nuestros alumnos antiguos…bienvenidos de nuevo! Antes de comer, quisiera presentarles a una nueva estudiante…su nombre es Ylse Diugman y viene por un intercambio desde Japón. Por pedido propio, Ylse estará en Slytherin…así que, esperemos que la traten con mucha amabilidad y la hagan sentir como en casa…- Dumbledore le hizo una señal a Ylse para que se acercara a la mesa -…ahora…si el señor Malfoy es tan amable y la acompaña a la mesa, por favor…- Draco se levantó de inmediato y fue donde Ylse…

-Y ella de donde habrá salido? No me da tan buena espina que digamos…- comentó Angelina mirando de pies a cabeza a la estudiante de intercambio.

-No lo creo! Yo pienso que ella es muy bonita- comentó Ron sin dejar de mirarla.

-Oye! Claro…eso es lo único que les importa a los chicos! Es que me da coraje- empezó Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por Harry…

-Si dejaran de pelear, se darían cuenta de que ya es tiempo de comer…- Harry ya estaba poniendo en su plato unas cuantas chuletas de cerdo.

La comida fue un poco más placentera cuando Harry y Angelina lograron hacer olvidar a Ron y Hermione acerca del tema de la alumna de intercambio; pero conociendo a ese par, encontraron otro tema de discusión tan rápido como pudieron, así que Harry resignado, aprovechó el tiempo en que Ron y Hermione ocupaban en una acalorada discusión acerca de los elfos domésticos (otra vez! Esta mujer si que harta, no!) para poder conversar un poco más con Angelina…

-Y dime…como así eres amiga de Hermione y nosotros no te conocíamos-

-Es que…yo no solía andar con ella…yo estaba con Matt Craigh, pero luego se les subieron los humos a la cabeza y pues…estudiaba sola hasta que Hermione me preguntó un día si se podía sentar conmigo…- Angelina sonrió.

-Si son tan grandes amigas, entonces eres parecida a ella…me imagino, no-

-No entiendo lo que me quieres decir…- Angelina dijo sonrojada.

-Pues…es que Hermione…es algo traumada con los deberes y con estudiar…se la pasa con sus cuadernos siempre…es lo que Dudley llamaría "nerds"…- Harry dijo sin darse cuenta de la expresión de asombro mezclada con furia que asomó en la cara de Angelina.

-Como te atreves? Eso es lo más rudo que he escuchado en mi vida? Lo siento, pero esta conversación termina aquí…! No tengo por qué estar escuchando todo esto- Angelina dejó solo a Harry y se fue a sentar al otro lado con Hermione.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin, Malfoy estaba como siempre con sus amigos, burlándose de los que él creía inferiores (todos?)…

-Pero mírenla nomás! En que estaba pensando el sombrero cuando puso a Morgan en Slytherin? Ya está demasiado viejo y no sabe lo que hace…-

-Disculpen…pero les puedo preguntar algo…- dijo Ylse tomando un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza.

-Claro Ylse! Con confianza nomás- exclamó Lucy concentrada más en el postre que en ella.

-Quién es esa chica de la que hablan y por qué se expresan de esa manera de la pobre…-

-Ylse…esa chica es una sangre sucia! No tiene que estar en esta casa? Salazar Slytherin siempre se caracterizaba por…- Malfoy fue interrumpido por Ylse.

-Si, ya se me todo ese cuento! Pero…yo no le veo nada de malo a que ella esté aquí!... Los magos son tan distintos… lo que quiero decir es que no importa si son hijos de padres magos o no…igualmente son de la raza humana… seres humanos¿entiendes-

-Ah si…? Sabes…que linda idea de igualdad…- dijo Lucy sarcásticamente -…pero reacciona Ylse! Esto es Inglaterra! Y somos diferentes a los tuyos! Así que…te limitas a nuestras reglas…o simplemente…te borras del mapa…- al lado de ella, Draco le decía "chao" con su mano…

-yo solo comentaba, pero si te lo tomas tan enserio tomaré tu palabra como una forma para salvarme el pellejo y para la próxima diré gracias y adiós…- dijo Ylse tranquilamente, pero en el fondo de todo, no compartía la idea de ese grupo…

La cena terminó rápidamente y todos los cansados estudiantes caminaron a su respectiva Sala Común. Harry trató el resto de la cena de acercarse y pedirle una disculpa a Angelina, pero no había tenido el valor suficiente…además que estaba con Hermione…

Pero la oportunidad clave se le había presentado a Harry, Angelina estaba sola y caminando tranquila a la sala común…Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero una dulce voz lo interrumpió…

-Hola Harry- era indiscutiblemente la voz de Cho Chang, la chica que le había gustado desde ya tiempo atrás…

-Hola Cho…- contestó él sin voltearse, evidentemente tratando de esconder el color rosado que habían adquirido sus mejillas…

-Cómo has pasado? Que tal tu verano? Sabes…traté de hablar contigo hace un momento, pero estabas ocupado con otra chica…otra amiga tuya, me imagino…-

-Mmm…algo así…- contestó éste inseguro de su respuesta.

-Cho! Vienes o te quedas! Hay una pijamada en nuestro cuarto! Vamos a hablar de todos los chicos guapos- exclamó una chica rubia al pasar al lado de ella.

-Ya voy, Natalie! Sigue que ya te alcanzo- dijo Cho sonrojada al ver que Harry la miraba confundido. –Eh…bueno…me tengo que ir…nos vemos mañana- y con eso Cho caminó por el pasillo hasta desaparecer; luego de unos minutos, Harry reaccionó y recordó lo que tenía que hacer…por desgracia, se había demorado tanto que Angelina ya no estaba…

Confundido, cansado y arrepentido, Harry se dirigió a su habitación donde Ron lo estaba esperando, ya tenía su pijama puesta…

-Harry! Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar-

-Eh pues…estaba por allí…- contestó éste, nervioso.

-Estabas con Cho, no? Yo te vi…pero…no ibas a hablar con la amiga de Hermione? Cómo es que terminaste hablando con Cho- Ron lucía confundido.

-Eh pues…es que…ella llegó…y ni modo que la dejara hablando sola- Harry se acostó.

-Harry…no me has contado por qué era tan importante hablar con Angelina…qué pasó- Harry respiró hondo antes de comenzar el relato…

-Bueno pues…todo comenzó…- los siguientes diez minutos fueron ocupados por el relato de Harry, Ron solo lo escuchaba como anonadado…ambos no entendían por qué las chicas tenían que ser tan difíciles…

-Y le vas a pedir disculpas por eso? Ay…yo dejaría las cosas así! Cuanto apostamos que a la semana se le pasa! Además…si es como Hermione…de seguro y te perdona- Ron dejó salir un bostezo.

-Ron, esto no es tan fácil! Hermione ha sido nuestra amiga desde el primer curso! A Angelina recién la conocí hoy! Es la peor imagen que he dejado! Tengo que disculparme como sea…- Harry dijo algo desesperado.

-Oye…esto me huele raro…y ahora…de dónde sale este repentino interés por quedar bien frente a Angelina! Mmm…me huele muy raro…- Ron exclamó mirando a Harry acusadoramente.

-Ron! Esto es absurdo! Además…la que me gusta y me seguirá gustando es Cho- Harry respondió indignado, pero agradeciendo al cuarto su oscuridad…ya que así Ron no podía ver sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Yo no dije nada…a quien le caiga el guante…que se lo chante…- dijo Ron cubriéndose con la manta -…hasta mañana, Harry-

El día llegó con rapidez y todos los alumnos de Howgarts se lamentaban tener que levantarse tan temprano…

Cuando Harry se levantó, se dio cuenta de que era el único que no se había levantado…todos los demás chicos ya estaban casi vestidos…y dispuestos a salir a desayunar…

-Buenos días, Harry! Es mejor que te apures! Hermione ya vino y está histérica porque no te habíamos levantado…- dijo Ron poniéndose la insignia de prefecto en su túnica.

-Ok…ya los alcanzo…- Harry se levantó de la cama con la pereza más grande del mundo y en menos de cinco minutos estaba con los otros chicos entrando al Gran Comedor…

Al caminar a donde estaba esperando Hermione, Harry se dio cuenta de que Angelina estaba con ella de nuevo; como si no hubiese pasado nada, Harry caminó a la mesa y se sentó al frente de Angelina…

-Buenos días, Angelina- ella no le respondió…tan solo le dirigió una fría mirada, la cual le confirmaba a Harry que todavía le tenía que pedir disculpas…

-...veo que por fin despiertas...-dice Hermione interrumpiendo

-...si, es que me había quedado dormido...-se excusa Harry

-...bueno, si esa es tu excusa...-suspira Hermione y luego se distrae conversando con Ginny

-...oye Angelina, quería pedirte discul...-

-...hola Harry!...-saluda Angelina Johnson interrumpiendo a Harry

-...hola Angelina...-se resigna a saludar a Johnson

-...sabes que ahora yo soy la capitán del equipo de Quidditch...-le informa muy orgullosa

-...te felicito, Angelina...-interrumpe Angelina sonriente

-...gracias pequeña Angie...-sonríe Johnson

-...y ya hay nuevo guardián?...-pregunta Harry

-...eso es lo que hace falta, vamos a tener que hacer pruebas de admisión para un nuevo guardián, aunque vamos a sentir mucho la perdida de Oliver Wood...-dice pesadamente-...por eso quiero que todo el equipo esté presente en las pruebas, que serán el viernes a las 5.00...-se retira

-...oye Angelina, quería decirte que...-Harry se dio cuenta que hablaba con el viento, ella ya no se encontraba

-...¡mira lo que tenemos hoy!...-gruñó Ron-...historia de la magia, clase doble de pociones, adivinación y otra sesión doble de defensas contra las artes oscuras...¡Binns, Snape, Trelawney y Umbridge en un solo día!...-

-...genial!..-reprocha Harry, ahora tenía que tratar con el día mas difícil además de luchar para que Angelina le prestara atención

La primera clase del día fue historia de la magia con el profesor Binns, los mas aburrido de todo era que el profesor comenzó a hablar sin para sobre la guerra de los gigantes y solo habían 3 personas prestándole atención: Hermione (¡¡¡como siempre!), Angelina a quien la miraba a cada rato y se daba cuenta que no dejaba de tomar notas y la chica nueva, la de intercambio, quien de ves en cuando interrumpía las clases alzando la mano y preguntando cosas muy interesantes y concretas que dejaban al profesor mudo y por unos minutos no sabía que responder y cuando lo hacía le interrumpía corrigiéndolo y dándole su opinión al respecto lo cual se había hecho un debate alumno-profesor...

Por otra parte Hermione se estaba poniendo furiosa ya que Harry y Ron se habían puesto a jugar "Ahorcado" en ves de prestar atención al profesor...

-...pueden dejar de hacer eso!...-dijo furiosa-...si siguen así no podrán pasar lo TIMOS...-

-...no te preocupes, estudiaremos de tus notas...-inquiere Ron-...por que no las vas a prestar, verdad?...-

-...este año será diferente y claro que NO se las prestaré!...-responde recalcando el NO y volviendo a prestar atención a las clases

-...tal ves Angelina Albert si me las preste...-contesta Ron

-...para tu información Angie no es muy diferente a mi, y creo que no te las ha de prestar...-dice Hermione haciéndose la indignada

-...eso crees, como si no fuera la primera ves que me ha prestado sus notas cuando tu no lo haces...-comenta poniendo mas brava a Hermione

Harry se había distraído un poco, mas por que no quería inmiscuirse en la discusión de Ron y Hermione, mejor se dedicó a escribir, redactó una pequeña carta con un montón de tachones por no saber como decirle a Angelina que se encontraran a la hora del receso y así aprovechar y pedirle disculpas, cuando fue cambio de hora tenía la carta pero le daba vergüenza entregársela, se quedó con ella y la guardó entre su libro de defensas contra las artes oscuras...

Se dirigieron al salón de pociones en donde se encontraron a Snape ya esperándolos, Harry esperó un momento abajo mirando los asientos buscando a Angelina, si ella se encontraba sola se sentaría a su lado y le pediría disculpas personalmente, la notó en la tercera fila, sentada sola y envolviendo su varita en un pañuelo rosa, se acercó un tanto vacilante a ella; Angelina por su parte alzó la mirada y sonrió, luego saludó con la mano, Harry sonrió y se extrañó, luego extrañamente la chica nueva se acercó a Angelina y se sentó a su lado, Angelina la miraba sonriente y le comentaba algo, en cambio Ylse no decía nada, la miró despectiva y luego observó la pizarra.

Harry no tubo mas remedio que ir a sentarse junto a sus amigos en el mismo lugar de siempre, la ultima parte muy escondido del salón...

-...silenció!...-dice el profesor Snape y comienza con su discurso sobre los TIMOS y los difíciles y fundamentales que son para un futuro, también les dijo que no les iba a dejar fácil que pasaran el TIMO por que ese es el deber de un profesor y que les iba a hacer repasar las pociones básicas y con un tanto mas de dificultad-...muy bien, una de las pociones que están en el examen de Titulo Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria: el filtro de paz que sirve para calmar el desorden nervioso y la desesperación, aquí están las instrucciones...-señala con la varita la pizarra y aparecen las instrucciones para la preparación de la pócima

-...¿no se les hace raro?...-comenta Harry

-...¿qué cosa?...-pregunta Ron

-...que Angelina se siente con la nueva...-dice Harry mirando despectivamente como a Angelina se le caían ciertos instrumentos y luego los iba a recoger y verla un tanto desesperada por que según ella se le habían pasado los 7 minutos y tendría que empezar de nuevo, pero Snape le dijo que para ella solo habían pasado 6 minutos y 42 segundos

-...lo que me extraña es por que Snape siempre ayuda a Angelina y a nosotros nos lo deja todo difícil...-reclama Ron

por otra parte...

-...eso te pasa por no llevar reloj...-comenta Ylse mientras seguía mezclando en dirección de las manecillas de reloj

-...es que creí que no lo necesitaría, además se cayó y no lo encuentro...-responde sin despegar los ojos y poner unos cuando ingredientes mas, hasta que cambió a un color gris claro y despegaba un ligero humo de este mismo color, sonríe orgullosa de si misma

-...si quieres te regalo uno, yo tengo dos...-dice Ylse mientras pone el último ingrediente y también se pone del mismo color que el de Angelina

Escuchan unas reprimendas de Snape y al desviar la mirada hacia arriba se dan cuenta de que a quien está poniéndole un 0 es a Harry, luego baja las escaleras indicando que pongan un poco de su poción en una botella y se la entreguen que las evaluará y dejándole un deber a Harry sobre las funciones del Ópalo y sus derivados, al igual que a todos los que no le salieron la poción (es decir incluido Ron)

A la siguiente hora les tocaría adivinación, y como era de esperarse Harry no se extrañó de no ver en esa clase a Angelina, tal ves se encuentre en clase de Aritmacia acompañando a Hermione, la profesora Trelawney que les explicó lo importante de la interpretación de los sueños, la clase siguió siendo tan excéntrica como siempre y como era de esperarse la profesora los mandó a escribir un diario de sueños que lo revisaría con las interpretaciones a fin de mes.

A la hora del receso Hermione los estaba esperando con Angelina, con quien compartía una animada conversación y se reían sin saber por que

-...hola...-saluda Ron y las chicas al verlo se comienzan a reír-...¿sucede algo?...-pregunta extrañado

-...no... no... no es nada...-ríe Hermione

-...conversación de mujeres...-se excusa Angelina para no tener que explicar nada

-...hola Angelina...-saluda Harry

-...h-o-l-a...-Angelina fuerza ese saludo

-...¿podemos hablar?...-pregunta Harry

-...y entonces que es lo que estamos haciendo!...-exclama Angelina, Harry se dio cuenta que aun estaba molesta por el comentario que había hecho

-...este.. bueno...-de pronto se quedó sin palabras

-...bon jour mademoiselle...-saluda un joven muy alto y bien parecido que se acerca tranquilamente a Angelina

-...hola Franz...-sonríe Angelina diciéndolo muy dulcemente y portándose muy simpáticamente

-...¿cómo pasaste las vacaciones?...-pregunta Franz, tenía un ligero acento francés que no se denotaba mucho a no ser en palabras con ere.

-...bien, aunque no salí mucho y menos viajé por cuestiones importantes que tiene que resolver mi abuelo...-responde Angelina

-...huhmp!...-exclama Harry un poco disgustado, sin haberlo requerido repentinamente le dieron la espalda y fue rechazado, por que así se sentía rechazado

-...¿quién es ese?...-pregunta Ron

-...¿no lo conoces?...-se sorprende Hermione

-...no¿quién es?...-interviene Harry

-...Franz Liszt...-responde Hermione-...tiene 16 años, es guardián del equipo de Ravenclaw, hijo de los dueños de la gran editorial de libros mágicos Liszt, nació en Francia, pero a los 4 años sus padres se mudaron a Londres...-

-...¿cómo sabes tanto?...-interviene Ron

-...Angelina me lo dijo...-responde francamente

-...¿y Jean Carl?...-pregunta Angelina

-...se está dedicando a la profesión de Teólogo en Hechicería, ahora está viajando para encontrar el colegio de Hechiceros...-comenta Franz

-...que bien, me alegro por el!...-sonríe Angelina

-...al parecer le está resultando muy difícil, si es difícil encontrar a Gigantes en las altas montañas, mas difícil es encontrar a los hechiceros, ya que son una comunidad totalmente distinguida a los magos y eso que son muy reducidos, no hay muchos sobre ese mundo y mi hermano e inclusive el ministerio de magia tiene indicios que son a los únicos que quien-tu-sabes no pudo dominar, aun así ellos no intervinieron en la batalla a pesar de que tuvieron muchas perdidas, Jean Carl descubre cosas muy interesantes a medida que viaja...-comenta

-...ya veo!...-Angelina baja la cabeza, a Harry le pareció notarla un tanto triste

-...bueno, me despido, tengo que quedar con los chicos para ver cuando es el entrenamiento...-se retira Franz

-...si, hasta luego...-Angelina se despide con la mano

-...ufh...-Harry suspira y se acerca a Angelina-...ahora podemos hablar?...-pregunta

-...ah, claro...-se resigan Angelina

De pronto fue el llamado de regreso a clases...

-...llegaremos tarde a clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras...-exclama Angelina quien se da media vuelta y se retira en dirección a las escaleras

-...buen intento...-Ron apoya su mano sobre el hombro de Harry

-...valla Potty, al parecer no puedes hablarle a un chica!...-se burla Pansy Parkinson, quien se encontraba a sus espaldas con Lucy e Ylse

-...al parecer la valentía que dices tener a quien-tu-sabes desaparece ante una chica a la cual dejas que te la quiten!..-comenta Lucy riéndose, mientras se retira con Pansy

Ylse se lo quedó mirando seriamente, Harry por un momento fijó su mirada sobre la frente de Ylse como buscando algo, no pudo ver nada, tenía un ordenado y abultado flequillo que le cubría mayor parte de la frente, ella enfatizó un poco sus ojos en los de él y los cerró fue cuando a Harry le comenzó a arder la frente, puso su manos sobre su cicatriz y luego miró Ylse quien dio media vuelta y se retiró de ese lugar sin mirarlo a los ojos como anteriormente lo había hecho antes de sentir ese ardor

-...pasa algo Harry?...-pregunta Hermione poniéndole atención al verlo con la mano en la frente

-...esa chica...-dice sin apartarle la vista a Ylse quien subía las escaleras a paso lento, luego se detiene en el tercer escalón y se lo queda mirando con una extraña sonrisa de confianza en sus labios y sube las escaleras de manera apresurada

-...¿qué sucede con Diugman?...-pregunta Ron

-...ella me miró y...-piensa un momento en lo que va a decir-...me dolió la cicatriz... me dolió como nunca...-

En clase con la Umbridge esa que me cae mal (es que no me puedo resistir de insultarla! Como odio a esa mujer! Y bien que le hace honor a su nombre! Dolores!) todos habían entrado y se encontraron con esa mujer bien sentada al frente y con toda el aula cambiada de una manera muy patética, los miró a todos de reojo hasta que estos hubieron tomado sus respectivos puestos.

-...buenos días...-saluda Umbridge fingiendo una sonrisa que le hacía ver mas cara de sapo

-...buenos días...-dijeron los alumnos débilmente

-...quiero que me saluden con ánimo, se dice: buenos días Profesora Umbridge!...-dijo

-...buenos días profesora Umbridge!...-contestaron

-...muye bien, pueden guardar sus varitas que no las van a necesitar!...-indicó y todos se quedaron extrañados-...ahora saquen su libro y lean el primer capítulo sobre lo básico al aprender defensas contra las artes oscuras, ya que según tengo entendido nunca han recibido bien esta materia por los cambios tan bruscos de profesores que han tenido...-indica, cuando nota que varios alumnos alzan las manos

-...si, señorita...?...-Umbridge mira a Angelina

-...Angelina Albert...-responde

-...Señorita Albert...-dice maliciosamente

-...yo creí que en año de TIMOS pondríamos en practica los hechizos de defensa...-comenta Angelina

-...no creo que les sea de utilidad si los ponen en practica ya que no tienen de nada con quien defenderse en este colegio...-responde Umbridge mirándola maliciosamente-...si, señorita...?...-mira a Lucy

-... Lucy Marsters...-responde

-...Señorita Marsters...-le concede la palabra

-...los TIMOS son muy importantes para todos, no entiendo la razón del por que estudiar solo la teoría...-comenta Lucy

-...muy fácil, con la teoría no necesitarán la practica ya que no tienen a quien enfrentarse ni quien los atacara para usar la practica que será perdida de tiempo...-responde Umbridge-...si? señorita...?...-dice por fin prestando atención a Hermione quien tenía la mano alzada desde hace rato

-...pero tenemos que practicar la teoría para defendernos...-exclama Hermione

-...si no tienen con quien luchar para que practicar...-exclama Umbridge algo hastiada

-...si tenemos con quien luchar...-interviene Harry un poco molesto

-...¿ah si, y dígame con quien señor Potter?...-pregunta Umbridge

-...con Voldemort...-responde Harry sin darse cuenta de las exclamaciones de sus compañeros, son le llamó la atención que Angelina se encogiera de hombros y no alzara el rostro

-...el esta muerto...-

-...no lo está!...-niega Harry

-...¿tiene pruebas?...-pregunta Umbridge despectivamente

-...yo vi como revivió y mató a Cedric!...-responde

-...pues esa muerte no se explica!...-

-...claro que si!...-

-...por que murió uno de tus compañeros no puedes decir que fue quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado el que lo mató!...-

-...YO VI VON MIS PROPIOS OJOS COMO REVIVIÓ CON AYUDA DE PETER PETEGREW!...-grita furioso

-...ya basta de sus mentiras señor Potter, esta castigado una semana!...-dice Umbridge y todos se sorprenden

-...¡¡eso es injusto!...-explota Angelina, todos se sorprenden y se la quedan viendo

-...¿alguna objeción señorita Albert?...-pregunta Umbridge maliciosamente

-...es injusto que castigue a Potter por decir una...-

-...una mentira!...-le corrige Umbridge

-...-Angelina le hervía la sangre

-...si tiene objeciones queda expulsada de mis clases por un mes...-ordena Umbridge, a Angelina no le quedó otro remedio que recoger sus cosas y largarse, Harry la miró extrañado, que habrá querido decir-...alguien mas está en contra de esta decisión?...-pregunta mirando a los alumnos que estaban mudos.

De pronto notó a Umbridge muy sorprendida y se vio a Ylse acercarse a la puerta de salida y retirarse con sus cosas, todos los alumnos hablaron entre si y miraron despectivos y furiosos a Harry.

Continuará...

N.U.A: Aquí terminó el primer capítulo, que les pareció la repentina salida de Ylse, verdad que no se lo esperaba nadie, dejenme decirles que aquí están incluidos ideas de Yoko y mías, mas adelante se pone mucho mas interesante, aquí hay de todo y una mezcla de una vieja historia China de mi país (China) que poco a poco la irán conociendo a medida pase la historia, aunque creo que aquí se dio un adelanto, ya que la leyenda la trato de hacer realidad como el sueño de Jean Carl, quien está buscando a los que pertenecen a esa leyenda, la leyenda de los hechiceros que provenían de la antigua China y se creían superiores a los humanos (incluyendo los magos), a los demonios y a los espíritus, solo los animales podían ser tan grandes como ellos.

Hasta la próxima, tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible. Por favor dejen sus reweus sobre que les pareció la historia, me gustaría opiniones y comentarios además de uno que otra idea por parte suya, hasta la próxima.

- Shiko-chan ; )


End file.
